A large number of reinforced tubing devices have been introduced for use in a wide variety of applications. For example, flexible reinforced tubing is commonly used to transmit translational motion (i.e., push-pull) or rotational motion (i.e., torque) from a control apparatus to an object which is to be manipulated or moved. An example of one such device is the flexible shaft disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 492,266, which can be used in dental applications and includes three coils soldered together under tension for translating torque to a small drill. As another example U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,225 discloses a control device, familiarly referred to as a "Bowden controller", that has an inner cable which slides within an outer helical supporting sheath for controlling the throttle of a motor. Yet another example of a reinforced tubing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,813 for a resilient torque tube that is reinforced with alternate layers of wire net and rubber and is useful in vehicle transmissions. With this in mind, one consideration in the design of reinforced tubing devices is the need for adequate tubing resilience (i.e., resistance to permanent deformation, kinking, and buckling under stress). In each of the above examples, the device or apparatus which is disclosed is designed to perform a certain specific function. It is sometimes desirable, however, that a single reinforced tubing device be adaptable for use in a wide variety of applications. Further, it may be desirable that the reinforced tubing be highly flexible for certain applications, such as for providing a conduit for fluid flow. It may also be desirable that the tubing retain sufficient strength to function effectively as a torque transmitter.
While each of the reinforced tubing devices discussed above can fulfill at least one of the above requirements, there is still a need for a single reinforced tubing device which can be used interchangeably in a variety of applications which will simultaneously rely on several of the characteristics mentioned above. To satisfy this need, the present invention recognizes that a single reinforced tubing device can be provided which is relatively strong, flexible, and which does not easily kink, permanently deform, or buckle under stress.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforced tubing device which is relatively flexible and relatively strong. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reinforced tubing device that efficiently transmits translational and rotational motion without easily buckling, kinking, or permanently deforming. Another object of the present invention is to provide a reinforced tubing device which can be used in a wide variety of applications. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reinforced tubing device that is easy to use and relatively cost effective to manufacture.